Eliana's Baby Book
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: The next installment in the Eliana series. Set in different point in baby Eliana's lifetime. She's still an infant in the first one but it will progress! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sooo my uploading sked is a mess because most of my electronic devices have been taken out of my possession until Oct. 30 which really sucks. So I have no laptop or iPod. Just my slow home computer, which is at my mom's house. My parent's are divorced so I live with them 50/50. Enough about my crappy life. About the story: So this is going to be a however many chapters I want kind of story. Chronicling Eliana's early firsts in life. Mainly cute Shulesyness (oh yeah! new word! *jumps in triumph but lands on floor with twisted ankle*) and family stuffs. I should get a twitter. that would be fun. I might just have to do that. Back on track. I'll make a deal with you guys. if this story gets five reviews within two weeks of me posting it, i'll put personal information (my name, age, etc. nothing too personal lol) of me (psychlover) for a few days. Review your thoughts and opinions of this this little... we'll call it a contestish giveawayish type of thing. Ok? Ok. KTHXBYE. (das my new signature, lol) ON WITH THE FRIKIN STORY! (i've gotta stop I know.) **

**And another thing (just me being a killjoy), about the meaning of the title of Starfish and Pineapple. I called it that because they were originally supposed to have TWINS! But then I was just like nah nah nah, because in many of the fics that I have read in which Shawn "impregnates" (Gets her pregnant just isn't classy enough for my taste) Jules, they 75% of the time they have twinsies, sooooo I didn't want anyone to feel like I was stealing their idea... plus I can't handle writing twins, nor do I want to tbh. The reason for the title now is because of all the times Starfish and Pineapples are mentioned in the story ( a lot). Yup das all. *Motions you to continue***

* * *

**Baby's First Day Home:**

_Dear Little Ellie,_

_As soon as you got out of mommy's green-bug-mobile, (wearing your present from Uncle Gus) we just knew that you were perfect. I mean, we had known that already. Ever since you popped out of mommy (Don't ask how you got there). But this when we had come to realize how perfect you really were. You are so patient, and cuddly (well, you can't really be un-cuddly because you can't escape from my arms just yet,muahah), and quiet. And I think you like mommy more right now, but you kinda need her for food, if you know what I mean. Wink, wink. Nope, nevermind. Forget I said anything of this awkward subject. Carry on and enjoy your little life my soon-to-be Daddy's Girl/ Pineapple._

_ Love Always,  
Papa Pineapple (Daddy)_

* * *

"I just can't get over how precious she is." Juliet said to her mother on  
the phone. "How is it possible. to be so, completely in love with someone?"

"Well I know." Shawn interupted. wrapping his arms around Jules, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She brought the phone to waist level for a moment. "Hey, baby" She kissed his lips. "Can you check on Ellie?" He nodded.

"Mom, can we talk later? Okay, bye" She presed the 'End Call' button and slid the phone into her pocket. She walked to the nursery.

Shawn had Eliana draped over his shoulder, half asleep. "She peed, so I changed her. She has a little diaper rash, but she'll live."

"Poor baby. Let me see her." Shawn handed her the baby. "I'm sorry, baby. But sometimes this stuff happens. All we can do is be a trooper through it."

Shawn smirked, because the fact of the matter was that it was only it diaper rash, and Jules was acting like it was cancer. But this was just how new mothers were, overbearingly overprotective.

Shawn walked out of the nursery to make spaghetti for two. He planned to take Juliet and Eliana to the beach for a picnic.

As Shawn stirred the boiling noodles, Juliet walked into the kitchen. She wrapped her skinny arms around Shawn and kissed his neck. It was highly unlike Jules to be seductive, and it shocked Shawn to see her like this, especially since she had given birth less than 72 hours ago, but he wasn't about to stop her either. He stopped stirring and turned around to face Juliet. He grabbed her chin and lifted it to meet his lips. He kissed her gently, like the gentleman he was (when he wanted to be, of course).

In between kisses the couple had a small conversation. "Mmm. The baby's... asleep." Juliet said.

"Mmm. Mmm... really?" Shawn replied.

"Yeah. after you changed her, she was still crying. So I gave her a bottle and rocked her. Within two minutes, she was OUT."

"More time for us." He grinned. Juliet knew exactly what he was indicating, and happily complied. This was what she'd wanted all along. The little smooches turned into something much more passionate. The couple barely had enough time to make it to the couch before all of their clothes were in heap on the floor. When it was all over, Juliet and Shawn were asleep, tangled in a sheet, her head resting on his chest.

Just under a half-hour later, the couple was awakened by the screeching fire alarm, and the cries of their infant. In a panic, plus the fact that they were completely naked, Shawn and Juliet rushed, first to get some clothes on, and them to stop the two noises.

Juliet entered the nursery, still fumblng with the tie of her robe.

"Shh. Shh. Mommy's here. I bet that scared you, didn't it?" Juliet cooed.

As soon as the baby was scooped up by her mother, her cries turns into whimpers, and her whimpers to silence. Already the bond between them was unbreakable, and Eliana had only been in Juliet's life for three days.

Juliet went out of the nursery, still holding Ellie. Shawn stood on a step-stool, screwdriver in his hand, unsucessfully trying to get the screeching noise to stop. He eventually resorted to simply slapping it with a sucessful result.

"Yay, daddy!" Juliet cheered, holding up the baby's hand, which was wrapped tightly around her pointer finger.

Shawn grinned. He grabbed for the baby, upon stepping down from the stool. He kissed her hair-covered head.

"Hi Ellie. Didn't dada look heroic up there?" He said with a proud smoulder and a superhero pose. Juliet giggled at this. "Whaat?" he asked, widening his eyes.

"Oh nothing. You looked sexy. Like really sexy." She said, barely containing her laughter.

"Why thank you, mylady." He said, his proudness returning.

~Later in the day~

"So Jules, I've been thinking," Shawn said. Him and Jules lay on the floor, watching the baby on her playmat.

"Mmm Hmm..." She said, still looking at the baby, who moved her legs and arms, but could not quite grab at the hanging toys yet.

"Would you and the fetus like to accompany me to a beach picnic, this evening?" Shawn, said flirtaciously. **A/N: Is this how it's spelled? Lol. You get my drift. Carry on, sorry.**

"We sure would. As long as you don't call her that again." She said with a look, followed by a grin.

"Great. The spaghetti burned, but we can just get chinese."

"Okay. Are you sure our little one won't be chilly?"

"It's the middle of summer, Jules."

"I know, but still. I can't have any thing happen to her."

"Nothing will happen, Jules. It'll be perfect. I promise."

"Alright..."

And so the young couple and their offspring, headed first to the chinese place, but to the beach directly after that.

~~At The Beach~~

As Jules and Shawn chowed down on their food, Eliana lay on her back, wriggling her arms and legs, mesmerized by the sky.

"Let's swim." Shawn said, wiping his face on his forearm.

"I don't know about this. What if she gets frostbite?" Juliet said, worrying over nothing.

"She won't get frostbite. Let's just see how she takes it." He replied calmly.

"Okay, fine."

So, Shawn, carrying Ellie, and Julliet held hands, as they walked into the calm waters of the Pacific Ocean. The baby was calm, as long as she was in Shawn's arms. Shawn attempted to dunk her feet into the waist-high water, but she didn't like it, and she voiced her opinion, loud and clear.

"I think she did pretty well." Shawn said, shrugging his shoulders.

"She's three days old for God's sake! This is like child abuse!" Juliet said in the baby's defense.

"I think I'll take her back up to our spot." He said, getting the message.

"Great idea." Juliet said, huffing.

Juliet stayed in the ocean a few moments, to clear her worry-riddled head. She went under water and paddled a few feet. When she was done, she strolled back up to their towel, where Eliana lay fast asleep on Shawn's chest. Juliet curled up next to him and soon drifted off herself, under the pink and orange, Santa Barbara sunset.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Don't you guys just love a cliche happy ending? I know I do. Soo this story will def be continued for probs a good 10 chaps. if not more, lol. Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW (I want 5, lol)! You know, the usual. KTHXBYEE =D WAIT! If you would like to see what Eliana looks like, there is a link on my profile. Das all. KTHXBYE.(again)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! Ellie is two months old in this one...**

* * *

Juliet woke up to another morning, full of diaper changes, coffee, and baby talk. Her and Shawn had a baby now, a perfect one at that. She was just great for their lifestyle: laid back and easygoing. She liked both of her parents; she didn't seem to favor one or the other, but because she was an infant, she would probably pick Juliet over Shawn.

But on this particular morning, something was different. Ellie was. She acted more devious on this morning. Not the sweet, perfect little girl she normally was. For starters, she decided to wake up at 3:00, wet and hungry (which was taken care of by Juliet), and not go back to sleep for an hour. Juliet had to withstand the loud and unhinging cries of her infant. For, Juliet did not like to see her in this state. But Eliana seemed to take pleasure in Juliet's misery.

At ten of eight, she needed a diaper change, but when Juliet opened her diaper, she peed across the room, smiling as she did it. This was a milestone, and though Juliet was mad about the pee on the floor, the smile made up for it.

"You smiled!" Juliet said with pleasure. Eliana smiled happily as to say "Yes, yes I did."

"Hold on one sec, Els. Shawn!"

Shawn rushed in the door, only half a minute later, "What, what is it?"

"She smiled."

"She smiled?" Shawn questioned in disbelief, raising his eyebrows.

"She smiled." Jules repeated with a nod.

Shawn scooped the baby up and tossed her in the air, "We've got a smiler on our hands!"  
The baby giggled. "And now we've got a giggler!"

"Whoa. Two milestones in a day. Up next is solid poop."

"Eww, mommy. TMI." Shawn said, in his baby voice, puppeting the baby.

"Sorry, I'm just saying." Juliet shrugged her shoulders.

Shawn tickled them, and _both_ girls giggled. It was an overall happy day for the Spencers. Just two more things to check off the list in the long run, but it would be in their memories for much longer.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. Shorter but I still like this one, alright, though I'm not happiest of how this turned out... but oh well. I was kinda running out of ideas, I didn't want to skip ahead too much. It'll be better once I get past the boring baby parts (I hope) Thanks for reading! KTHXBYE**


End file.
